The present technique relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program. In particular, the present technique relates to an image processing apparatus, and so on, which makes it possible to easily obtain a captured image including an object, such as a face of a specific person, and so on, from a plurality of captured images.
In recent years, techniques have been achieved for exchanging an image (image data) captured by an imaging apparatus, for example, a digital camera, a video camera, and so on, between a plurality of cameras. In such an exchange of images, images are transferred between imaging apparatuses through a server or directly between the imaging apparatuses through a wired/wireless communication connection.
For example, as an example of a technique for exchanging image data, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-059331 has disclosed a method of exchanging images, in which images are transmitted together with identification information to a server, and images corresponding to the identification information recorded for each user are distributed by the server. In this method of exchanging images, the user records identification information in the server in advance, and when an image having identification information corresponding to the recorded identification information is uploaded, the server distributes this image data to the relevant users. Accordingly, this method of exchanging images is used in a mode in which an image capture group including a plurality of cameras records common identification information, and shares image data on the basis of the identification information.